Fobwatched
by IdrisLady
Summary: Can Sherlock resist the temptation of a closed watch?


_**A/N: This story was inspired by a Tumblr post, so I'd like to thank the original poster, whoever they are.**_

Fobwatched

Sherlock was standing in the mortuary when Molly told him the truth. He'd been working on something, something important, but he couldn't remember now what it was. He must have deleted it.

"Sherlock," she'd said, walking over to him in her lab coat, and with, oddly, stethoscope around her neck. "I've got a bit of a confession to make."He nodded for her to continue, never taking his eyes off his work. "I'm not a human."

"What?" That got his attention really quickly.

"I'm not a human. I'm a Time Lord."

"Molly, are you feeling okay?" Sherlock had asked, figuring an illness was the most likely cause of such ridiculous statements.

"I'll prove it to you." Molly had grinned and pulled off her stethoscope, handing it to him. "Listen to my heart." He did as she said. "It sounds normal. But..."

"There's an echo!" Molly interrupted, nodding. "Listen to the other side." "The other side?" Sherlock was confused, but did as she said.

"My God!" he exclaimed. "You've got-"

"Two hearts." Molly beamed. "Yeah."

"So, you're a... Time Lord?"

"Uh huh," Molly nodded. "I'm glad you're taking this so well. I was rather worried..." Sherlock shrugged.

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. All the evidence points against your humanity. What I don't understand is, why are you telling me? And why now?" Molly bit her lip, looking sort of embarrassed.

"You really don't have any idea, do you? You're a Time Lord, too." Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but Molly held up her hand and said "Hear me out. "For so many years, I thought I was the only one left. You don't remember this, but... there was a war, with a different race, the Daleks. It was... horrific. Unimaginably awful. Everybody died, on both sides. I was a coward. I ran away, escaped the time lock. It's... it's my greatest regret, that I ran.

"But then I met you! As soon as I saw you, I knew you were like me. I knew you were a Time Lord. I had the idea that we'd repopulate our race. I fancied myself in love with you, but really, I was just so relieved that I wasn't alone! I came on to you. It's embarrassing, looking back, how much I fawned over you. I couldn't figure out why you never responded. Even if you didn't like me, I figured you'd see it as your duty to, um, procreate.

"But then, I went to your flat for that Christmas party, you remember that? I saw that fob watch on your mantlepiece, and it all made sense! You see, people of our race can sort of, um, mask their genetics by using something called a chameleon arch. It gives you false memories, a false identity, and it hides your real identity in some object. It became traditional to use pocket watches engraved with your name in Galifereyan as that object. Because, you know, the time motif."

"I don't even remember where I got that watch," Sherlock mused. "I've had it ever since I was a kid. I never knew why I kept it."

Molly laughed."Thank God you did!"

Sherlock's eyebrows shot up."Mycroft! Is he-" "No," Molly interrupted, "he's just part of your false identity. Without the changes your chameleon arch made to the world, he'd be an only child."

"Say I wanted to find out who I really was. What would I do?"

"Just open the watch. But Sherlock, if you do that... there's no going back. You'd have to leave this life behind. You'd have to leave John behind."

"No." Sherlock stood, and shook his head. "I'm not leaving him. Not again. He's been through too much because of me."

But he got bored. Sherlock Holmes always gets bored. And there it was, the fob watch, sitting on the mantelpiece. He could have sworn it was whispering to him. "Open me," it seemed to say, "and you'll never be bored again. Don't you want to know who you really are? Open me!"

He stood, slowly, hesitantly, and walked across the room. The watch was so light, it hardly weighed a thing in his hand. So strange, he thought, that such a small thing held such enormous power. He popped the clasp. It was easier than he expected, like it had been waiting for him.

He opened the watch with trembling fingers and, in an instant, it all returned to him. The war. Running, trying to escape. Stealing a TARDIS. Hearing the screams as all his friends and enemies died in an instant. Seeing the lone survivor, and wishing death upon him with all his heart.

The time for hiding was over. The time for revenge had come. It was time for him to kill The Doctor.

At that moment, a different doctor walked into the room.

"Sherlock?" John asked, "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"I'm quite all right," The third-to-last Time Lord said, "But I'm not Sherlock, not anymore." Ignoring the confused look on John's face, he continued, "I can remember his life, like it was a dream. He was happy with you, John. He... he would never have told you this, but he loved you. Thank you for fixing his life."

And then, with a swirl of coattails, he was gone. Gone to start a new life. Gone to get his revenge.

**A/N: What do y'all think?**


End file.
